Mated
by chibihakkai
Summary: Sam hits heat, and Dean is smacked with how much that affects him. How much his scent pulls him in. It's always been Sam and Dean. And in the end, it always will be.


kyu: Hey guys! I'm trying a new thing here and doing a request. It's been really slow going as I write only when I really have time. But here's the first chapter of an Alpha/Omega fic for FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09. I make no promises on my speed for updating, but hopefully this goes well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

SDSDSDSDSD

Sam sat in his room, door locked. He couldn't seem to breathe. The room was at once too big and too small, suffocating him with its vastness. He tried to curl in a ball, but that just made his problem all the more obvious.

He was hard. Harder than he'd ever been. This heat thing was WAY understated in class. Just the air being lazily pushed by his fan was caressing his skin and driving him nuts.

But it was the smell that was the worst. Dean's smell. It was everywhere. They'd always shared a room, never having a reason not to. But his smell had never done this to Sam. Never made him want. Never made him wish for his brother over him, his lips burning their way down his body, his fingers tracing his ribs, his knot filling his hole.

Sam whimpered as that thought brought another wave of lust, another rush of lubricant trying to ease the way for something that wasn't going to happen. His dad and brother were hours away, helping some farmer with a rogue shifter problem.

Dean wouldn't want him anyway. His too skinny, too nerdy, too normal, too MALE BROTHER. He could picture his brother with a hot beta female, one tough enough to hold her own, but soft enough to know her place at Dean's side. The thought made him whimper, but in pain this time.

No, he'd just have to deal with this himself. On shaky hands, Sam went to his knees, barely able to reach the bag by his nightstand. He'd blushed six different shades of red when his dad had given it to him, but he'd known. Somehow he'd known that Sam would not be an Alpha like Dean. Sam must've given off a wave of Omega to his dad, because John had gotten him the proper tools.

His hands shook even more as he withdrew a dark blue vibrator and a bright green dildo, complete with knot. Sam flushed again in anticipation and embarrassment, even though no one was around to see.

He took a deep breath and set his jaw. He'd survive this, just like he'd survived everything else his shitty life had thrown him.

SDSDSDSDSDSD

Three towns away, John was getting irritated. "Dean. Focus dammit."

"Sorry, sir." Dean scratched idly at his stomach, his ears twitching, as if listening to something far off.

"Sammy's fine." John continued on his way, "He needs some space anyway. No need for us to be there to embarrass him."

"Y-Yeah. I know." Dean shifted his hold on his gun and followed his dad, still unable to scratch the itch in his belly.

SDSDSDSDSDSD

It continued this way for over two years. Sam hit a heat about every four months or so. John would make sure he and Dean were far away when it happened. Sam was grateful for the privacy, but the isolation was a double-edged sword. Sam was glad no one was around to see him in his desperation, but the mere thought of Dean not being there made him clench.

As such, Sam didn't know if he should be excited or not when Dean got his ass handed to him by a spirit right before he was scheduled to hit a heat. Dean was mostly healed, but John had deemed him just lame enough to be more of a hindrance than a help as one wrong move could set all his healing back.

John had taken to getting them a house for the month around Sam's heat. He wanted Sam alone and safe from any wandering Alphas. The night he was leaving, he sat the boys down as he packed the last bag he'd need. "Doors and windows will stay locked and salted."

"Yes, sir." Dean answered as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sam, you are not to leave this house unless under threat of death."

"Yes, sir."

"Dean, you are to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Of course, sir." Dean flexed the wrist he'd unwrapped earlier that day. After being bandaged so long, it felt weird in open air.

Pack finally full, John shrugged it up on his back and stepped by his sons, patting them both on a shoulder. As he opened the door, he threw back, "Take care of Sammy, Dean."

"…Yes, sir."

Neither boy moved until the Impala's engine faded. Sam was lost in thought until he realized Dean was talking. "What?"

"What do you want?" Sam blushed, but Dean continued. "For dinner?"

"Oh. Um… whatever is fine." Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cool. I'm thinking pizza, soda, and movies." Dean grinned as he grabbed the phone and phone book. A quick wait, and there was a knock on the door.

Sam walked back from the bathroom and took the pizzas from his brother so he could pull out his wallet. "Mmm. Thanks. These smell delicious!"

Dean looked up in time to see the delivery man sniff and smile, his pupils dilating. "No problem. My pleasure."

Sam had walked away, so he didn't see the look he was getting. Or the look Dean gave the man, teeth bared. He DID hear a growl from Dean and an 'oof' from the man as Dean shoved the money against his chest. "Keep the change."

Dean slammed the door, checked the salt line and stomped back to the couch. His frown melted when Sam handed him a paper plate with a smile.

SDSDSDSDSDSD

They'd lucked out and found an action marathon on some random channel. Two movies and two pizzas later, Dean was tired and sated. And yet… There was a tang. Something at the back of his throat. He cleared his throat, shifting his position so his back was to the arm of the couch. As the opening credits to the third movie played, his attention shifted to his brother.

In the last few years, Sam had shot up like a weed. Then he'd adjusted to his gangly limbs and begun bulking up. At just over 17, Sam was easily as strong as Dean, though just a couple inches shorter still. Dean smiled and leaned his head on his hand.

His Sammy was still a little shy about his growth spurt. He wore layers any time they were out, especially at school. But here in the comfort of home, he felt safe enough to just wear his faded grey sweats and a black tank top. Squished down into the couch, that top was now scrunched up, and those pants were pushed low.

Dean shook his head as he realized he was staring at the strip of skin across the top of Sam's pants, wondering if it was as soft as it looked, with all those little downy hairs dusting it. He turned back to the TV, hoping he wasn't blushing, but his eyes kept drifting back.

Sam seemed calm and relaxed. His eyes were drooping, and his breathing was deep. Dean opened his mouth to suggest bed, when it hit him. The smell. Oh God. Dean looked at Sam in a new light. His clothing was ruffled, because he couldn't sit still, his eyes were half-lidded in lust, not sleep, and his breathing was labored, try as he might to control it.

Dean gulped, trying not to breathe too deeply. "Sam, your heat. It's started early."

Sam rubbed at his face, trailing a hand down his throat, suddenly parched. "Y-Yeah. I noticed."

"You should get to your room. You're not gonna want to move once it takes over." Dean stood.

Sam looked up, his brow shining. "Help me? I don't think I can get there."

"Y-Yeah. S-S-Sure." Dean, unsure but not willing to leave him there alone, reached out and grabbed Sam by the arm, pulling him upright. Sam fell into him, forcing his scent closer. Dean bit his lip and nearly fell backward.

"Deeeaann." Sam moaned his frustration, not realizing what he was doing to his brother. Dean felt a wave of guilt as his dick twitched.

"Yeah, Sammy, I know. I'll get you to your room. It'll be okay. Just bear with me." Dean kept up a line of chatter to distract himself from the sight his brother made. He unconsciously pulled Sam closer to get a better grip, but he froze when he heard Sam moan and smelled a wave of slick.

Sam inhaled deeply, Dean's scent so powerful he could do nothing but bury his nose further into it. A moan tore itself from his throat before he could swallow it. Dean's arms tightened around his brother without his permission.

"C'mon, Sammy. Your room is right down the hall. W-we… We just gotta…" Dean couldn't focus, not with Sam so close and the room so hot. Was the room even hot? He could've sworn there was a chill earlier. Maybe- "Aaaahhhhh!"

Sam rolled his hips, his erection obvious. Dean growled, the Alpha filling his senses. He swept Sam's legs out from under him, sending them tumbling back down onto the couch.

A low keen from Sam snapped Dean back. His eyes widened at his position: His hips locked around Sam's, his brother's wrists pinned above his head, his teeth scratching at Sam's bared neck.

He jerked back, but he couldn't help but appreciate the picture his brother made, chest heaving, eyes clouded, neck all pretty pink with the flush of arousal. Sam's legs kept twisting, trying to find purchase to relieve some of the pressure building.

"Sa-" Dean's mouth had gone dry. He swallowed and tried again. "Sammy… Sam. Come on. We need to get you up."

Sam whined- fucking whined- as Dean stood shakily, his zipper pressing a hard line into his dick. He covertly adjusted himself before trying to get his brother off the couch. When it became obvious Sam wanted none of that, Dean sighed and bent to scoop up Sam bridal style.

He made it all the way to the bedroom door before his knees nearly buckled, Sam having nosed his way under Dean's chin. Sharp nips combined with soft kitten licks. Dean's fingers dug into Sam's flesh, most likely leaving marks. And that was the last thing Dean needed to be thinking about!

Dean put Sam on the bed, intending to leave while he still had some sanity. But Sam had somehow gotten his fingers into Dean's shirt, and he wasn't. Letting. Go.

Dean growled and watched Sam's eyes go wide. He thought he'd gotten his point across, but then a shiver racked Sam's body. The smell of the slick hit him again right as the wet spot became visible on Sam's pants.

"Jesus." Arousal hit Dean, making him so weak in the knees he fell forward. Sam gasped as the Smell got closer, arching his back.

"Dean! Dean, please. Please!" Sam was muttering now. His brain was so scrambled. His Omega couldn't process much past the fact that an Alpha- his preferred Alpha at that- was near. "Alpha, please."

"Nngh…" Dean's body moved of its own volition. Again. He swung a leg over, boxing Sam in, hands by his head.

Sam looked up at his Alpha, cheeks tinged a dark pink, his lungs hardly taking in any air. He managed enough control to lift his hands to Dean's head, sifting his fingers through the spiky strands.

Dean breathed Sam in, growling again when Sam's fingers tugged at his hair. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Sam's neck, teeth rasping over the pulse point. Sam gasped at that, rolling his hips up again, causing both boys to groan.

"Pants. Off. Now." Dean dragged himself away long enough to rip his pants open and down, kicking at them wildly. He looked over Sam, still frozen on the bed from the heat, his only movement the wild rise and plunge of his chest. "Sam!"

Sam jerked to attention at the tone his big brother used- no nonsense. He sat up immediately, rolling up on to his knees, and began fumbling at his drawstring. He tried a few times, but ended up just whimpering at Dean. "Please?"

Dean came back to the side of the bed and pulled Sam in close. The smell threatened to overtake him, but he grit his teeth. "Sammy… Sammy, are you sure about this? This is the WORST thing we've ever tried to do. Way worse than when we set the back pew on fire in Father Jim's church. No going back from this, Sammy."

Sam leaned his head back as Dean nosed up under his chin, soft nips to his jaw line making him nice and pliant. "Don't care, Dean. And it's not just the heat talking. Always wanted this. Just never felt it strong enough til my first heat."

Dean strangled in a breath at that, knowing he wasn't alone in his heat feelings. He'd known something was amiss every time they left Sam for a heat alone.

Dean leaned down, licking his way over Sam's back, following the swell of his ass, dipping into the cleft. He pushed Sam's cheeks apart and rubbed a thumb over Sam's pretty pucker. "Already so wet and loose for me."

Dean watched the hole clench a few times before he became fascinated watching his thumb disappear. In and out. In and out. His mouth watered at the thought of what that shiny slick would feel like sliding down his throat. Hed leaned in and licked a stripe over Sam before he even realized it. Dean pushed his mouth against the pucker and groaned at the flavor. Sam's breath caught in his throat.

"Deeeeeaaannnn..." A few more thrusts of his tongue, and Dean pulled away, licking his lips to catch all he could.

There were few words spoken next. There were no words needed. Dean aligned himself and pushed slowly into Sam's entrance. Heat and pressure perfectly balanced to take Dean's breath away. Dean gasped and shifted up to drape himself across Sam's back. He canted his hips forward and slid home, his pelvis flush with the sweet curve of Sam's ass. Both waited for a second, drawing deep breaths.

"Dean... Please- you gotta move." Sam weakly tried to push back, but one low growl from Dean was all it took to stop.

The growl said 'no,' 'stop,' mine,' and 'submit.' It told Sam they were doing this, and they were doing it right. Dean wanted him to play along and go by the rules, while simultaneously breaking all of them.

Dean wrapped an arm under Sam, gripping the opposite shoulder. He started slow, but that never lasts. He subtly shifted on each slam of his cock until finally Sam's whining turned to flat out screaming. Dean gripped harder, his nails digging into Sam.

Sam was gone, fallen prey to the sensations. He thrust back wildly, trying anything and everything to get more. He arched his back and cried so sweetly Dean paused.

"Sam?"

"Please. Please, Alpha. Please knot. Need it. Need it bad." Sam's face was so prettily flushed, and his babbling was music to Dean's Alpha's ego. He began a dance of passion, for which he'd have to remember the steps, because they made Sam moan and writhe and buck. Dean slid his fingers to Sam's hips and added a twist to his thrusts, gripping hard with the intent of leaving bruises.

He wanted Sam to know whom he belonged to. And everyone else was going to need to know as well. Sam's gasps and screams were getting close together, pulling Dean down with him. He leaned down and nosed at the scent glands again, and the Earth shaking moan he received was assurance enough that Sam wanted this too.

Feeling himself tipping forward off the edge, Dean wrapped a hand around Sam's length and sank his teeth into Sam's neck, falling into orgasm as the copper hit his tongue. His knot swelled, pushing more firmly against Sam's walls, throwing Sam off the cliff as well.

Sam started to fall, his arms and knees buckling. Dean had just enough brain power to catch him and roll them none too gently to their sides. He snuggled even closer and began licking at the mark he'd made, his whole focus being cleaning Sam up all nice and pretty.

"Love you."

He almost missed it. Sam was being soft like he did when he was exhausted. But the smile Dean felt against his arm caught his attention.

"I love you too, baby boy." He shifted them a bit, feeling his knot tug in protest. "Now sleep. We're stuck for at least a half hour. And you best believe when that's up, your ass is mine again. So sleep while you can."

Once he was satisfied that the mark had stopped bleeding, Dean nuzzled into Sam's shoulder, chuckling at Sam's soft snores. He pillowed his head and began planning how he'd comfort his poor heated mate. The thoughts brought a grin to his face and a swell of heat to his heart.

They'd have a lot of explaining to do when thier dad got back, but until then, Dean was going to fill Sammy as many times as he could. And then do it all over again.


End file.
